


Colors

by crow_feathers



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Identity, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_feathers/pseuds/crow_feathers
Summary: You get separated from your friend at your first pride parade. Luckily, you have someone to keep you company while you look for her.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream a couple days ago about writing a fic where the reader gets lost at a pride parade, but luckily Sonic shows up to keep them company. I have no idea where my brain got this idea from, but obviously I had to write it. Not really edited or anything, I just thought it'd be a cute little side trip.

Damn it, damn it,  _ damn it! _ Somehow, the two of you had managed to get separated in the crowd. Brenda had been right behind you! You clench your fists and fight back a snarl at your own incompetence as a woman in rainbow suspenders nearly bumps into you on her way past. It’s not her fault; the streets are packed. There’s too many people.

You could just text her, if you hadn’t forgot to charge your phone early this morning. You’d been excited and in a hurry. It was your first Pride, after all. Last week, you and your bestie had had a blast putting together your outfits and buying pins with your colors on them.

Damn, where did she go?! You want to cry, which pisses you off even more. You were ready for this! And you had been having a good time! But you let your cell battery die like an idiot, and the crowd is so thick, and this city is so big-

“Hey! Nice hair!” A voice snaps your attention away from your plight. It’s too clear to be coming from the crowd, so it must be someone trying to get your attention. It’s definitely male, though, so it can’t be Brenda. She would’ve greeted you with a hug, anyway.

And then you see him. He’s a hedgehog? At least, that’s what he looks like. Damn, it’s like he appeared out of nowhere! His skin (fur?) is a deep ocean blue, and his grin can only be described as shit eating. He’s giving you a huge, cheesy thumbs up.

You’d heard of supposed talking animal people who’d seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but like most people, you’d brushed it off as an elaborate prank. But there’s one here now, standing in front of you like he’s the most normal thing in the world.

You realize you need to respond.

“Huh?” You ask dumbly, before remembering you’d dyed your hair sapphire blue just a few days ago. “Oh, thanks!”

“Are you lost?” He asks, as if it shouldn’t be you asking him the exact question.

“Kind of,” you admit. “I lost track of my friend, and the crowd is so thick I can’t find her." Normally, when the two of you got separated in a crowd, you could pick her out by her bright pink hair. But at Pride, natural hair colors seem to be in the minority.   


He nods, and an unspoken exchange seems to take place.  _ I’ll walk with you until you find her, then. _

“What kind of parade is this?” He asks after the two of you have walked for a few minutes. Usually that question would seem judgemental, but coming from this stranger, it sounds shockingly genuine. There’s actually a good chance he really doesn’t know what this is. “I’ve never seen one so colorful,” he elaborates.

“W-well,” you say, starting to walk as the two of you are gently pushed along by the crowd, “it’s a pride march for us queer people. The colors represent a lot of different things, like life and nature and-”

“Queer?”

Your eyes widen. How could someone not know?

“Um, it means people who are…” you pause, unsure of how to finish. The animal person walks along with you, green eyes peering at you with genuine interest. “Basically anyone who isn’t straight or cisgender,” you finish.

He looks confused again so you continue, “Anyone who isn’t romantically or sexually interested in the opposite gender, or people who identify as the gender they were assigned at birth.”

He nods along, looking contemplative. And maybe - troubled? Interesting. The two of you continue walking, him asking about the various colors and flags and identities and you trying to answer best you can.

You’re still nervous about not having Brenda here at your side, but you’re not alone. The animal person (you should really ask his name, huh?) keeps pace with your admittedly fast gait, and oddly enough, the two of you don’t get very many stares. Maybe because it’s so packed here.

“So,” he starts, “what would you call it if someone wasn’t interested in anyone, like that?” The entire time the two of you have been talking, he’s had a cocky air about him. Now, he seems...vulnerable?

Huh. For some reason, you’d wondered if he were gay or bisexual. “Uh, romantically or sexually?” You ask. “Because, um, you don’t have to be like, both. I mean you can be! But you could just be one of those things.”

He hmm’s before rubbing his index finger under his nose. It’s apparently some sort of tic. “So you’re saying I could like someone romantically, but not want to…?” He trails off, questioning.

“Yeah, dude. That would make you an asexual romantic, I think,” you offer. You’re so focused on helping this guy that you don’t even notice you’re about to plow right into someone until you’ve painfully collided with them.

“Ow,” you and the other person say in unison.

“You two alright?” The animal person asks.

“There you are!” Brenda squeaks, wrapping her arms around you before you can even process exactly who you’ve bumped into.

“Oh! This is who I’ve been looking for,” you inform the hedgehog.

He gives the two of you another cheesy thumbs up. “Awesome!”

“Wait,” Brenda says, voice dripping with excitement. “You’re Sonic, aren’t you?” She doesn’t release you from her grip until you squeak out your displeasure at being crushed.

He - Sonic - gives the two of you an absolute shit eating grin. “Sure am!” He turns his attention back to you. “Thanks for the help,” he says before speeding away.

Brenda giggles as you struggle to scrape your jaw off the pavement at just how  _ fast _ he vanished.

“And you thought the animal people were a hoax, didn’t you?” She teases you.

You give her a playful smack before getting back to the parade.


End file.
